Nuestra razón de ser
by Shizenai
Summary: Ni todas las sorpresas son agradables ni todas las lágrimas amargas. ¡Love Me cumple su primer año!


_**N/A:** Bueno, no sé si quedó como yo esperaba, pero éste es mi pequeño homenaje a los carismáticos personajes de la 'Sección Love Me' y a las increíbles chicas de 'La Caja de Pandora', gracias a Aretha, a Camille, a Allerya, a Hotaru Saturn Black, Nybell, danalia, Tefa-sakura, a Lady Canela, a Ilexa, Astral Aurea, a Kathy y a **TODAS** las que han formado parte de este rinconcito de hadas en este último año. ¡Arriba los Ángeles Rosas!_

**_Este fic participa en el reto Pasteles, chocolates y confeti: El Extravagante Reto de Aniversario de LCDP._**

_**Disclaimer:** Skip Beat es la obra original de Nakamura Yoshiki, el resto de personajes están basados "probablemente" en chicas reales, y no, tampoco ninguna me pertenece (xD)._

* * *

**Nuestra razón de ser**

* * *

Los rumores sobre la disolución de la sección Love Me habían estado corriendo como la pólvora desde un mes antes, los medios de comunicación más serios se habían hecho eco también de la delicada relación entre el magnate de LME y la Junta de accionistas, y aún así, con los pequeños avances de popularidad de las chicas y los antecedentes en los negocios de Takarada Lory, Maria pensó que su abuelo podría hacer algo por evitar el desastre.

No tenía gran conocimiento acerca de enrevesados asuntos empresariales, pero seguía suponiendo que mientras la agencia siguiera en manos de la familia continuaría reinando la tiranía más descarada, cosa que beneficiaba los fines que se traían entre manos últimamente.

Como cada día, María había recorrido el pasillo privado que conducía hacia el despacho de su abuelo para despedirse antes de marcharse a casa. Precavidamente, como si el mero descuido de la puerta entreabierta le hubiese dado un palpito de desconfianza, asomó la indiscreta cabecita al interior de la recámara y prestó atención a la insólita conversación telefónica. Ya estaba acostumbrada al tono solemne que adquiría la voz de su abuelo cuando se enfrentaba a temas profesionales, pero también tenía claro cuando estaba enfadado con todas las letras.

"_No voy a retroceder, Erizawa-san"_, le oyó decir junto al sonido de golpes inconscientes contra la mesa. _"No pienso hacer oídos sordos acerca de lo que tengáis que decir en relación al resto de temas que sí os conciernen, pero si la sección Love Me os sigue pareciendo tan prescindible, debo pediros encarecidamente que recordéis una vez más que mis 'pequeños caprichos seniles', como tanto os gusta llamarlos, siguen saliendo de mis bolsillos." _Una sonrisa divertida curvó los labios de la niña rubia. Desde luego reconocía las agallas que habían llevado a su abuelo tan lejos por su propia cuenta. _"¿Qué problema tienes con los titulares? ¡Un par de críticas no van a afectar mi imagen! No seas tan considerado, querido, ¿crees que puedes enseñarme algo al respecto a estas alturas? Agradezco el largo alcance de tus narices, gracias, pero sé cuidar de mí mismo, y aunque tal vez te disguste, ésta siegue siendo mi compañía. Y no, puedes confirmarles al resto de tus socios que no tengo planeado morirme nunca. ¡Ya me encargaré de dejar mi legado lejos de vuestras manos en primer_ lugar!"

Embriagada de orgullo se le escapó una carcajada desde el otro lado de la puerta. María se llevó las manos a la boca y volvió a curiosear el despacho en cuyo interior se había desenvuelto un repentino silencio.

"_¿Eso es una amenaza, mi muy estimado amigo?"_, el tono de Lory era duro como una roca, pero por el pálido color de su rostro Maria había descubierto que algo se había torcido en sus planes. _"Piénsalo con cautela, Erizawa-san, no puedo destruir una planificación en la que he puesto tanto de mí de la noche a la mañana. Esta vez la competencia no hablará simplemente de si sigo estando capacitado o no para seguir llevando las riendas, sino de arriesgados agujeros económicos. ¿Cómo crees que les sentará eso a nuestros posibles inversores? Poner un dedo sobre la sección Love Me sería más perjudicial que un beneficio en estos momentos." _Pero su interlocutor parecía no estar de acuerdo con sus objeciones. La inesperada vacilación de su abuelo originó un profundo malestar en su pecho y, cuando un minuto después le escuchó soltar un suspiro, Maria se dio cuenta de que el Presidente Takarada se había rendido. _"Está bien, lo cancelaré todo, pero no creas que olvidaré esto tan fácilmente."_

Ya había decidido colarse en la habitación antes de que el chasquido del teléfono le corroborase que la discusión había terminado. Sin una expresión demasiado sorpresiva su abuelo la miró desde el otro lado del escritorio.

—No vas a dejar que se salgan con la suya, ¿verdad? —preguntó ansiosa y exaltada—. LME es algo más que una máquina de hacer dinero, como esas otras estúpidas agencias. Lo único que nos diferencia del resto es nuestra fe en las personas que trabajan con nosotros, pero si permites que se deshagan de la sección Love Me será como si a este edificio le arrancasen el corazón.

Los párpados se estrecharon en los veteranos ojos de su abuelo y Maria sintió un escalofrío.

—Todo forma parte de los negocios, querida—le explicó en una entonación indulgente, como si ella fuese demasiado idiota para entenderlo—. Puede que seguir mis propias indicaciones me haya hecho ganar, pero si no prestó atención a los consejos de mis asesores estoy perdido. Las chicas no necesitan una fachada que camufle la poco satisfactoria realidad, sabíamos que alcanzarían un fin cuando la formamos hace un año.

—¡Pero..., abuelo!

—El público es quien tiene la última palabra, Maria, y debemos entregarle exactamente lo que necesitan —le informó Lory, tajante—. Aún es complicado para ti, pero el día que ocupes esta silla ya habrás llegado a comprenderlo.

Pero no era verdad, si Takarada Lory no era capaz de ver lo que las chicas de rosa simbolizaban para el mundo, entonces era él quien no habían entendido nada desde el principio.

Las presurosas pisadas de Maria golpearon los amplios pasillos cuando huyó del despacho. Puede que ella no tuviera nada que hacer a favor de su departamento favorito, pero las integrantes de Love Me resistirían contra viento y marea. Mogami Kyoko, Kanae Kotonami y Amamiya Chiori ya habían derribado torres más altas, era probable que el pasado trágico las hubiese entrecruzado en un único camino, pero a diferencia de los artificiales grupos comerciales en los que sólo la conveniencia mantenía a los miembros unidos, el _amor_, la _superación_ y la _solidaridad_ las había vuelto inseparables.

Sus grandes ojos alcanzaron a ver el desolado rellano del sótano y voces discordantes llegaron a sus oídos desde la abollada puerta del vestuario. Antes de que pudiera determinar a quienes pertenecían las acusaciones alcanzó el picaporte y se detuvo en seco al contemplar la pose ofensiva de las chicas de los rostros rojos como tomates.

—... no pienso discutir más acerca de esto —aseveró Kanae cerrando su casillero de un portazo—. De todos maneras ya estoy acostumbrada a que la suerte te caiga de cielo.

—¿Qué estás queriendo decir? —inquirió Kyoko, confusa.

—Yo lo veo bastante claro.

La tercera chica terminó de acomodarse el cabello en una coleta que dejaba visible parte de una vieja cicatriz a la que se había habituado desde los últimos meses. Cuando se cargó el bolso en el hombro y se giró hacia sus compañeras, a Maria le sorprendió que luciese enfadada cuando usualmente su rostro solía ser dulce y sereno.

—Mientras nosotras dos hemos estado trabajando duro sin ni siquiera ignorar pequeños encargos, parece que tú has estado inclinada por pasar más tiempo cerca de _oh, el gran_ Tsuruga-san o haciéndole favores a la querida nieta del Presidente. No te cuestiono eso, es obvio que tu estrategia ha dado sus frutos.

Algo desagradable estranguló las tripas de Takarada Maria, no sabía qué era, pero la situación se había vuelto grave.

Kyoko se sonrojó, se levantó abruptamente del banco y arrojó al suelo el libreto que había estado cargando.

—¡Está bien! —gritó con la frente arrugada—. Si queréis que rechace el papel lo haré encantada, pero no metáis a terceras personas en esto.

—No te confundas, Kyoko, tú puedes hacer lo que quieras —dijo Kanae—. En cualquier caso no estoy dispuesta a volver a aceptar algo que ya me has arrebatado de las manos...

—¡Es que no lo hice! —señaló desesperada—. Te prometo que no sabía que el director McDylan ya había pensado en escogerte a ti, si no jamás habría insistido tanto en que aceptara mi audición incluso cuando el plazo ya había pasado.

—Déjalo ya. Al menos espero que haberme traicionado te haya merecido la pena. Disfruta de tu vida en Hollywood, a fin de cuentas, este departamento ya es historia y puede que me alegre de que así sea.

La habitación se inundó del extraño silencio que dejaba la pólvora después de que algún explosivo hubiese hecho detonar la confianza a pedazos. Durante los últimos minutos, Maria había permanecido inmóvil e invisible en el marco de la puerta, pero se escondió detrás de hueco de unos pilares para dejar pasar a la airada actriz de ojos azules, quien se esfumó del lugar como una tormenta de arena.

—¿Estás segura de que te sientes bien con esto, Kyoko? —le preguntó Amamiya con el rostro muy cerca del suyo. Kyoko abrió la boca pero en realidad no dijo nada. La morena sacudió lentamente la cabeza y enseguida abandonó el cuarto de la misma manera escandalosa en la que lo había hecho anteriormente su compañera.

La nieta de Lory miró al interior otra vez encontrando a Kyoko sentada y abatida sobre el banco de madera. Había tenido todo el tiempo la intención de encontrar las palabras que pudieran detener el caos que se había desencadenado dentro, pero el comportamiento de sus mentoras había hecho mella en un orgullo que ahora estaba difuso, y también ella se sentía dolida.

Con urgencia, Maria volvió a correr por las escaleras. Estaba atestada de los empleados que comenzaban a abandonar el edificio, pero llegó al despacho de su abuelo en un santiamén.

El cuero sonó cuando Lory se giró sobre su silla y su frecuente tranquilidad desapareció en cuanto se topó con las lágrimas de su única nieta.

—Tenías razón entonces —barbotó la niña compungida—. Lo único que importa son los negocios. Supongo que soy demasiado tonta si he podido darme cuentas antes.

La pequeña le lanzó una última mirada lastimera y los relucientes bucles rubios desaparecieron detrás de la puerta que cerró con un golpe estruendoso. Inmediatamente, Lory gruñó, recorriendo con los dedos índice y pulgar sus largos bigotes oscuros y enviando con una mirada un mensaje cifrado a su acompañante.

Sebastian, quien había permanecido atento con la discreción que lo asemejaba a una sombra más de la recámara, arrastró junto al magnate el carrito con una espléndida selección de aperitivos.

—Sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano, señor. No es la primera vez que un equipo se desmorona —apuntó el sirviente—. Los lazos afectivos no suelen compaginar con las ambiciones propias de este mundo en concreto.

—Hablas igual que el cretino de Erizawa y sus accionistas. Si no he logrado refutar cada una de esas palabras que salen de tu boca entonces la creación de esta sección no ha tenido sentido desde el primer día.

—Sus detractores estarán complacidos al ver aniquilada su más reciente invención.

—No exactamente... —refutó Lory y había gravedad en su voz—. A fin de cuentas soy yo el que ha fracasado en esta ocurrencia. Tal vez debería aceptar que ha llegado la hora de dejar estas aspiraciones en otras manos más jóvenes y elocuentes.

El mayordomo dio un respingo en el acto y por vez primera derramó el té caliente fuera de la distinguida taza de porcelana.

—No estará pensando en...

—Hazlas venir inmediatamente, Sebastian.

—P-pero señor... eso es... si destapa esa caja nunca más volverá a cerrarse. No son la mejor imagen para la empresa, el grupo de accionistas no consentirá esto y su posición al frente de la dirección es ya bastante delicada en los tiempos que corren. Esa sombra nos perseguirá por siempre y desatará consecuencias irreversibles... —apuró nervioso y afectado. El hombre frente a él, en cambio, no parecía dispuesto a cambiar de parecer.

Tenía un sillón algo desfasado en comparación con el cambiante aspecto de su despacho, pero era cómodo y amplio, por lo que a Takarada Lory le había costado deshacerse del pequeño rincón donde había entretejido tantos y tantos de los sueños que luego se habían vuelto un éxito absoluto. ¿Por qué no iba a confiarle sus esperanzas por última vez?

Una risa cansada y jocosa se derramó de sus arrugados labios, el mayordomo volvió a reclinarse sobre él con preocupación.

—Perdone que me entrometa, pero ¿qué es eso tan gracioso que me he perdido?

—La Caja de Pandora... —continuó Lory a medio camino de una tos seca—. Nunca un nombre fue tan acertado.

Y entonces, Sebastian también se rió.

.

.

.

Aquel día el sol había mostrado su poder soberano desde las alturas con unos nada despreciables cuarenta grados a temperatura ambiente, pero el atardecer había pintado el cielo de azul índigo y cierto aire primaveral comenzaba a erizarle ligeramente la piel de los brazos. El vaivén constante de los vehículos seguía ahogando el murmullo de la ciudad, con sus resplandecientes e intermitentes luces brillando de un lado a otro, aunque Kyoko no estuviese prestando atención a nada de eso.

La postura típica de los indios que había adoptado sobre el banco de piedra no había cambiado durante las dos horas que había permanecido en el parque. Llevaba tanto tiempo cabizbaja que la molestia en el cuello debía ser insoportable para entonces, y por el contrario, seguía aferrada al teléfono que no había dejado de mirar aun estando desconectado.

Se lo había prometido a _ella_ misma.

El sueño rotundo de alcanzar a Fuwa Sho a toda costa se había instalado en su cabeza mucho antes de la existencia de Kanae Kotonami o Amamiya Chiori en su vida, era justo darle prioridad. Durante meses había lamido las heridas que sus esfuerzos para alcanzarlo estaban provocando, pero sus pequeños éxitos no la habían hecho sentir tan feliz como esperaba. _¿A quién quería engañar?_ No lo había hecho ni un poco.

Con desánimo, Kyoko resopló. Cerró los ojos por un momento para tratar de pensar en frío y percibió enseguida los suaves pisadas a su espalda. La sonrisa se apoderó automáticamente de sus labios, una sonrisa que había dejado de controlar desde hace mucho tiempo, cada vez que se topaba con ese hombre en particular.

Tsuruga Ren le dirigió una sonrisa desde el otro lado del banco y ella se acomodó correctamente sobre éste, sonrojándose por que la hubiese sorprendido en una postura tan poco femenina. Con un gesto inexistente le hizo saber que había aceptado su compañía y el actor no tardó en tomar asiento a su lado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó casual.

—Me siento sola.

—Yo también, sentarse es fácil... —La chica torció el cuello con una mirada escéptica y el actor se echó a reír con la voz impregnada de diversión—. Es una broma, Mogami-san. Me estaba preocupando ese aura tan impropia de ti frente al edificio que normalmente contagias de energía desde primera hora de la mañana.

Apenas le respondió con un ademán amable antes de volver a bajar la mirada hacia el teléfono móvil, Ren no dudó que llegar hasta ella no sería tan sencillo.

—¿No sueles terminar un poco más tarde? —siguió el actor, apoyando una mano sobre la fría piedra e inclinándose un poco hasta que sus hombros llegaron a rozarse.

—No, ésta es la hora a la que por lo general acabamos todos nuestros encargos. Sólo permanecemos un poco más en el edificio porque solíamos contarnos cómo nos había ido el día o qué podríamos hacer para el fin de semana siguiente...

—¿Solíamos? —repitió Ren quien no podía simplemente pasar por alto el triste tinte que contenía cada palabra.

—Bueno, es un poco complicado. —Ella le observó un momento para apreciar la ironía de la situación—. Tsuruga-san, ¿usted tiene amigos con los que comparte profesión? No hablo de Yashiro-san o Jelly Woods, me refiero... —indicó con ansiedad— a amigos para los que sus victorias supongan sus fracasos porque, alguna vez el camino se volverá demasiado estrecho y tendrán que soltarse de las manos para que uno de los dos pase primero.

Ren miró a Kyoko durante un largo instante sin decir nada, con una apretada línea en los labios y una creciente preocupación. Ella tenía _miedo_. No creía que él pudiera mejorar la situación, pero tampoco iba a ensuciar su relación no siendo sincero.

—Supongo que Takarada Lory te habrá hablado muchas veces de lo intricado que puede ser el entorno que nos rodea en ocasiones...

—Entonces, ¿no es posible lograr nuestros propósitos sin tener que renunciar a las personas que apreciamos?

El temor que había en su mirada ámbar era mucho más explícito que las alarmas que deseaban apagar sus preguntas, Ren no pudo evitar sentirse sobrecogido. No pensó en las consecuencias de sus acciones, sin dilación se cernió sobre ella y su mano acarició con ternura el rostro que quería consolar.

—No lo sé, Mogami-san. Esperaba que algún día esa respuesta me la dieras tú.

Un recuerdo repentino cruzó la expresión de la actriz. Kyoko se apartó despacio para que el gesto no fuese considerado grosero y tras meditar un instante sus siguientes palabras volvió a encararle con convicción.

—Tsuruga-san, todo el mundo sabe que emplea gran parte de su tiempo libre en ayudar al resto de sus nuevos compañeros, pero... soy consciente de que se toma más molestas conmigo que con los demás —No era una pregunta, así que no le dio la oportunidad de añadir nada—. ¿Alguna vez... sólo... sólo probablemente sin darse cuenta... ha... ha dejado que, no sé, tal vez... esa simpatía me haya... favorecido de alguna forma?

Un inquietante silencio cayó sobre los dos.

Tsuruga Ren continuaba mirándola sin apenas pestañear, pero otra emoción distinta había cambiado su expresión a una más tensa. Kyoko no creía que no la hubiese entendido bien, sino que le había soltado sin aviso algo para lo que no había estado preparado.

—Lo lamento, no tenía que haber... Vaya, qué tontería. —Se le escapó una risita nerviosa, volvió a apretar el aparato entre las manos para disimular su temblor y lo observó fijamente a la espera de una idea súbita, aunque era evidente que ya era demasiado tarde para corregir su equivocación—. En fin, creo que ha sonado mil veces peor cuando lo he dicho en alto. No pretendía ofenderle ni insinuar que... Nunca lo había pensado, pero la gente habla a veces, y... ya me entiende.

A Kyoko se le había hecho un nudo en el estómago cuando él se levantó rápidamente de su sitio. Primero había perdido a sus mejores amigas y ahora ese hombre iba a marcharse sin que ella pudiera aclararle el malentendido.

¡Qué día tan completo!

Ren pasó frente a ella, y en vez de continuar adelante como ella había temido tanto, flexionó las rodillas y se agachó para encontrar la mirada ámbar que se empeñaba en esquivarlo.

—Escúchame bien...

No estaba seguro de si era por la pura necesidad de mantener el equilibrio, pero le cubrió las manos con su envolvente piel y el temblor se esfumó como si no hubiera existido.

—No creo que sea justo decir eso —le aclaró con una voz que no había dejado de ser confortable—. Mogami Kyoko ya era excepcional antes de ser actriz, antes de LME y claramente mucho antes de llegar a mí. No creo que haya nada ni nadie en el mundo que merezca atribuirse tus méritos. Cualquiera podría indicarte el camino a seguir, pero la luz sigue siendo tuya.

La joven ensanchó los ojos que estaban rojos e hinchados. Entre otras muchas cosas, Ren sabía que Kyoko lidiaba con los destrozos que Shotaro había dejado sobre su autoestima, pero no permitiría que ninguna suposición absurda volviera a cortarle las alas. Alguien tan rebosante de virtudes no podía seguir sintiéndose así de insegura. No se lo merecía.

—Así que, ¿por que no enciendes de una vez ese teléfono y respondes a esa llamada? —Ella le miró asombrada por su certera apreciación—. Nada va a cambiar si sigues huyendo de lo que te preocupa, ¿verdad?

—Si acepto ese papel en Hollywood defraudaré a Moko-san...

—Y si no lo haces te fallarás a ti misma. Hace un momento te preguntabas cuán lejos podías llegar sin prescindir del apoyo de tus amigas...

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero todos parecen no darme la razón. ¿Y si me equivoco?

—¿Y si somos los demás los que estamos equivocados? —le preguntó y Kyoko sintió que no era palabras vacías—. ¿No te gustaría descubrirlo?

Ella lo pensó una vez más, la frustración no había desaparecido de su interior, pero ella no era ninguna cobarde.

—Gracias por todo, Tsuruga-san.

El actor le observó con una sonrisa tímida. Ella empezó a manipular su teléfono después de que él se despidiera con un leve gesto con la mano, volviendo de nuevo al edificio de la compañía. Todo dependía de las chicas. Takarada Maria podía volver a rogarle entre sollozos que hiciera lo posible por reunirlas y la solución seguiría estando a años luz de sus manos. Con todo y eso, no podía dejar de sentirse decantado hacía cierta resolución favorable, después de todo una sonrisa de satisfacción seguía con él cuando llegó a la entrada del aparcamiento.

A pesar de eso no tenía la impresión de caminar distraído, no obstante, cuando caminó hacia su vehículo el destello rosado se plantó delante de él como aparecido de la nada. Ren oyó un ruido fuerte de algo delicado haciéndose añicos en el suelo y a duras penas logró sujetarle el brazo por un mérito más propio de un acto reflejo. Recuperó el aliento en cuanto se aseguró de que la rápida chica del uniforme increíblemente grande se encontraba en perfecto estado.

—Culpa mía, disculpa —mencionó, a pesar de no estar tan seguro de ello y se alejó unos pasos para recoger la gorra que había acabado en las llantas de un coche. La sacudió un poco antes de devolvérsela y le llamó la atención el emblema de la solapa que diariamente empleaba el sobrino de Takenori en sus repartos, quien el día de hoy debía encontrarse enfermo.

La reunión con Yashiro en su apartamento se retrasaría unos minutos más. La chica lo encontró tan decidido en ayudarle a guardar los desperdicios y colocar las últimas cajas en el maletero de la furgoneta que no se le ocurrió nada que pudiera convencerle.

Tsuruga Ren estaba terminando de ajustar el último paquete cuando distinguió el rollo de cinta aislante junto a los retos de la ropa femenina que serían más propias de la chica que tenía a su lado en vez de ese mono tan grande. Alguna sombra parecía agitarse en el asiento del copiloto, retenida de alguna forma, pero en cuanto se giró para preguntar a la joven, sin duda, ya era tarde.

La descarga eléctrica le recorrió la espalda como un latigazo del diablo y los músculos se le paralizaron al instante. Cayó de bruces contra el suelo del maletero, y apenas pudo girar la cabeza para observar la malicia tatuada en los labios que antes habían parecido inocentes.

La puerta se cerró de golpe y todo se sumió en la oscuridad.

.

.

.

Era posible que ella no hubiese sufrido jamás por amor como lo había hecho Kyoko, o que sus decisiones no se hubiesen visto limitadas por las responsabilidades hacia una familia numerosa y humilde igual que le había sucedido a Kotonami, pero lo cierto es que la vida de Chiori tampoco había sido fácil.

Se apartó el cabello del hombro y contempló en el reflejo de la pantalla de su teléfono el relámpago de plata que surcaba la piel de su cuello. Podía tratarse de un gesto mediocre, pero ella había superado demasiados miedos para llegar a exponerlo sin vergüenza ante el público. A fin de cuentas, las cicatrices eran claros recordatorios del pasado y asumir el suyo no le hacía sentirse especialmente orgullosa.

No era reacia a su futuro, pero sin duda no era tan optimista como sus otras dos compañeras. Las entusiastas palabras del Presidente habían servido para poner una tirita en sus inseguros corazones, pero Chiori no era tan ingenua como para creer que la sección sobreviviría a otra polémica.

Ese barco precioso de sueños se hundía en la decadencia y estaba en su poder nadar por su cuenta o enterrarse con él.

La idea no la amedrentaba. Ya había luchado contra la corriente, y si era necesario, lo volvería a hacer. Sin embargo, un rara sensación de incomodidad retorcía las esperanzadoras previsiones que pudiera albergar respecto al qué pasaría después de la disolución de Love Me. ¿Era por la prosperidad de Kyoko? ¿Se trataba más bien por los avances notables de Kotonami? Chiori nunca se había llevado a engaños con respecto a sus sentimientos y darse cuenta de que ella era la única que no levantaba el vuelo en pleno declive avivaba cierto resquemor hacia sus virtuosas compañeras de cruzada.

_No_, no lo eran. No luchaban juntas.

La emotiva historia que LME le había vendido al mundo podía conmocionar a un par de infelices, pero Chiori sabía bien que dentro del Coliseo no existían lazos amistosos que valieran la pena.

Creía haberse librado de ella, pero el aura oscura a la que había renunciado tiempo atrás volvía a envolverla lentamente con la aceptación de ese hecho. Ella lo _sentía_. Un zumbido lejano la obligó a levantar la cabeza mientras subía por la calle de su vecindario y de pronto sus ojos tristes se cruzaron con los fríos de él.

—Uuh... ¿Otro maravilloso día más en el paraíso resplandeciente de las chicas Love Me? —El joven giró la llave de su flamante motocicleta para que dejara de rugir y la fuga del casco dejó caer sus desordenados cabellos rubios de un modo que no le hacía perder su usual encanto masculino—. Hey, Amamiya, ¿a cuántos directivos has dejado hoy con la boca abierta? Esa facilidad tuya para soltar una o dos lagrimitas empieza a no tener ningún mérito dado el ritmo deprimente de tus progresos...

La actriz compuso un gesto de asco hacia Fuwa Shotaro.

Desde que semanas atrás hubiese decidido trasladarse a su exclusivo barrio en el corazón de Tokyo se había vuelto su particular grano en el trasero. No más grande ni más importante que los demás, a decir verdad, nunca había estado exenta de mordaces críticas. Aún así, seguía sin comprender por qué el veneno que escupía ese hombre en específico conseguía hacerla tanto daño.

—He oído lo de la disolución. Qué sorpresa ¿no? —añadió con sarcasmo a la par que ella pasaba olímpicamente por su lado—. Tengo que reconocer que me daría mucho más placer troncharme ahora mismo a carcajadas, pero... ¡joder, Amamiya! Te has librado de Love Me con una fascinante habilidad para parecer invisible ante los demás, ni siquiera creo que nadie vaya a recordar que alguna vez estuviste allí, y ante eso uno sólo puede darte la enhorabuena.

Ella le miró de reojo para verle hacer una caballerosa inclinación burlona con la cabeza.

—No digo que vayas a llegar muy lejos, ciertamente. Pero tus posibilidades tras apartarte de esa insignificante mujer sin talento acaban de multiplicarse de forma exorbitante.

De algún lugar llegó la paciencia para encararle, y Chiori se detuvo en seco para darse media vuelta.

—Aunque, bueno, quizá tengas esa irresistible e inexplicable atracción de las moscas por permanecer cerca de cualquier cosa que huele a mierda.

—Cierra la boca —masculló sin especial emoción. El muchacho se río un rato más antes de percatarse de que hablaba _en serio_.

—Ah, ¿le he hecho pupita a la pobre y chiflada niña prodigio?

—Me da lo mismo lo que tengas que decir de mí, pero te juro por Dios que si hables mal de mis _amigas _te haré llorar como el crío idiota que eres_._ —Tardó un instante en entender. La palabra brotó de sus labios sin apenas darse cuenta, y entonces fue como quitarse un enorme peso de encima.

—¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso?

Lamentablemente, durante su fugaz distracción, el cantante japonés se había bajado del imponente vehículo y quedado unas tres cabezas por encima de ella. Olía a perfume caro, al cuero de su chaqueta de diseño y tenía tatuado en la frente la necesidad imperiosa de que alguien borrara esa sonrisa insoportable del rostro.

—¿Qué tal moviendo un dedo?

Shotaro, que no se había fijado en otra cosa que en su retadora mirada, ni siquiera vio venir el dedo índice cuando éste le apuñaló un ojo. Las maldiciones salieron disparadas de su boca como si la vida se le fuera en ello y retrocedió tan rápido y espantado que tropezó y cayó sobre su _ya no tan distinguida_ moto.

"_Blandengue... Si apenas te he tocado."_

Por su parte, Chiori ni siquiera se había movido un centímetro de su sitio. Se ajustó el asa del bolso y le miró una vez más por encima del hombro.

—Quedas advertido —declaró seria como una estatua—. Por cierto, procura no gritar demasiado en alto cuando te veas el ojo morado mañana en el espejo. Los vecinos no se toman a bien que les quiten el sueño tan temprano y sería una pena que ese montón de chatarra tan cara pudiera sufrir represalias.

La actriz se volteó con notable naturalidad y caminó mientras oía un reguero de insultos que añadiría a su vocabulario más reservado. La vibrante voz de Fuwa Sho hacia honor al vocalista que era, pero su cabeza se llenó enseguida de otros pensamientos más profundos.

_Amigas_. Eso había dicho, y eso eran.

En un mundo donde Chioru ya había alcanzado la fama, las comodidades mundanas y el reconocimiento, lo único que no había tenido _hasta ahora_ eran amigas verdaderas. Poco le importaba ser despedida y tener que empezar de cero otra vez. Resultaba algo que ya había conseguido antes. Pero la amistad de Mogami Kyoko y Kanae Kotonami era un tesoro irrepetible. Estaba enfadada, no tenía claro si alguna vez les había dicho lo importantes que eran para ella, y su único miedo era saber que iba a perderlas.

Después de identificar la causa de su desaliento, Chiori sintió el impulso incontrolable de llamar a Kyoko y Kotonami para decirles todas esas cosas por las que no merecía la pena distanciarse y que aún no era tarde para arreglar sus diferencias. Se detuvo frente a la puerta de su casa y rebuscó las llaves en alguno de los compartimentos sin ser capaz en realidad de encontrar la cerradura. El atardecer aún iluminaba los callejones, pero su visión se volvió repentinamente negra. La tela permeable de un saco le ocultó la cara y sus articulaciones patalearon con todas sus ganas mientras una fuerza mayor tiraba de ella.

_¿Shotaro?_ ¿Ese idiota había vuelto para vengarse?

No, no lo creía. Un peculiar perfume a vainilla saturaba sus fosas nasales y Chiori sabía también que eran más de un par de brazos los que hacían falta para introducirla dentro de un coche.

"_Qué fastidio"_, pensó antes de que un olor fuerte a fármaco le arrebatara el sentido. Tenía la sensación de que aquella noche por primera vez habría logrado redactar en su diario una entrada decente.

.

.

.

La niña de los rizos oscuros le soltó un sonoro bostezo en las narices después de que la arropara con las sábanas. Aún tenía el rostro dulce y sonriente propio de los ángeles, pero Kotonami no iba a olvidar tan pronto el intenso y exclusivo tratamiento al que había sometido a su cabello luego de que le arrojara el cuenco de la salsa en la cabeza y le hubiera cortado con las tijeras un par de mechones. Todavía tenía algunas coletas repartidas por la nuca tras dejarse peinar durante toda la tarde porque había sido lo único capaz de acallar el llanto de la criatura después de haberle soltado la reprimenda más estruendosa de la historia.

El otro mal bicho, por el contrario, saltó con los puños directo hacia sus riñones y ella necesitó hacer una llave para despegárselo de encima y meterlo también en la cama, cosa que resultaba complicada si además pataleaba como un energúmeno mientras no dejaba de gritar _"¡No quiero dormir! ¡Yo quiero jugar! ¡Sueño malo! ¡Sueño no!"_

—Tía Moko... —dijo la niña con la boca de nuevo muy abierta.

—Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así, y duérmete de una vez o iré a zurraros con el viejo bate de baseball que hay en la entrada hasta que se os queden las nalgas rojas...

—¡Yo no duermo! ¡Sueño tonto!

—Tú cállate.

Antes de colocar dos ositos de peluche sobre sus brazos, dio un sonoro resoplido de abatimiento y volvió a subir la sábana del niño que se había destapado.

—Tía Moko —volvió a iniciar la somnolienta niña—. Si mañana no tienes que trabajar, ¿podemos volver a jugar juntas?

—Ni hablar. Tengo mucho que hacer.

—Pero es domingo.

—Por mí como si son las Santas Pascuas —gruñó sin paciencia—. La previsión de limpiar unos cuantos retretes en la compañía ha empezado a parecerme agradable desde que empezaron tus vacaciones y éste aprendió a hablar.

—Tía Moko —dijo otra vez antes de que pudiera apagar las luces de la habitación—. _Loviú._

Kotonami no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño cuando su sobrina compuso el símbolo de su sección con los deditos y pensó que realmente tendría que impedir que Kyoko siguiese viniendo a su casa si no quería que hiciera de ella una princesa cursi y caprichosa. Pero había recordado tan deprisa la discusión del día anterior que el amargo sabor de la bilis le subió por el esófago y asumió que, después de las duras palabras que le había dedicado, en verdad ya no habría forma de que ella volviera.

—Y ahora que lo sabes ¿me puedes traer un vaso de agua?

"_No, no era una princesita _—pensó—. _Más bien va camino de convertirse en un monstruo manipulador de almas."_

Rápidamente recorrió la casa en la compañía de un silencio que se había vuelto escaso y cada vez más preciado desde que su familia proliferara como las bacterias. El sonido suave de su nombre la hizo dar un respingo y entonces se dio cuenta de que se le había derramado hace rato el vaso de agua que estaba llenando bajo el grifo.

—_Algo_ te preocupa.

—Claro que algo me preocupa, sobre todo desde que se te ocurrió la genial idea de ponerte gorda como una vaca otra vez. ¡Y encima gemelos! —le soltó a su hermana mayor, como si estuviese en su mano controlar aquello—. Dos monstruos en potencia uniendo sus fuerzas para fastidiarme... Ni siquiera voy a saber cómo distinguirlos...

En qué disparate se iba a convertir su existencia cuando tuviera que compartir la habitación con otro más de aquella legión de demonios. Ya era un chiste estudiar sus libretos en los ratos en los que ocupaba el cuarto de aseo, no sabía qué iba a ser de ella ahora que su hermana necesitaría un par de manos más para cuidar a sus retoños.

Kotonami tuvo que suspirar cuando se paró de nuevo en el marco de la puerta y contempló las expresiones durmientes de sus sobrinos. _¡Por fin! _Se acercó con rostro huraño para dejar el vaso de agua sobre la mesita de noche y se detuvo antes de poder atravesar la puerta. Era desagradable y repentino, pero no pudo resistirse al impulso de inclinarse y pasar sus dedos por los revoltosos cabellos de los niños para luego darles un fugaz, insignificante, y sobre todo, _inconfesable_ beso de buenas noches en la frente.

—Te he visto... —dijo su hermana, picajosa, desde el sillón del salón del que ocupaba dos plazas enteras. Se ruborizó, aunque se vio obligada a presidir la tercera plaza y compartir un poco de su insomnio ocasionado por las nauseas—. Hey, gracias.

—Está bien, el ejercicio sale más barato que ir a hacer pesas.

—No, en general, gracias por todo. No tenías que regalarle esas zapatillas tan caras, el mes que viene saldrá otra cosa nueva y se aburrirá de ellas. Deberías guardar ese dinero para tus estudios.

Kanae echó la cabeza hacia atrás en el respaldo del sofá y miró sin contestar al techo.

—No soy tonta, ¿sabes? Sé los sacrificios que haces por echarnos una mano. Podrías llegar mucho más lejos si te apartaras un poco de nosotros... Pero, en fin, te quiero.

Sea lo que fuera que le estaba preocupando, se le pasó de golpe.

—Y ahora, por favor, tus sobrinos tienen ganas de una de esas barritas de pasas tan ricas de la tienda de la esquina —le sonrió palpándose la enorme panza y Kanae dejó los ojos en blanco.

Por supuesto, era una digna réplica de su manipuladora hija.

A unas manzanas de casa, Kotonami se permitió el lujo de chasquear la lengua, disgustada. Siempre había sido muy consciente de la posición en la que su familia la dejaba, pero que el tema saliese de forma recurrente a la luz la hacía alterarse por encima de los niveles aconsejables para su salud. Ella no era como su hermana mayor o como su madre, no podía sencillamente abrirse el pecho delante de todos ellos y mostrarles los auténticos sueños que hacían palpitar con brío su corazón.

La muchacha dio una patada a una lata de refresco que había tenido la mala fortuna de cruzarse en su camino y levantó la vista para observar el molesto e intermitente cartel de la tienda que había alcanzado en pleno cierre por los pelos.

Empezó a contar las monedas en la palma de una mano inmediatamente después de abandonar el establecimiento, y acto seguido, un destello oscuro le arrancó de un tirón tan fuerte la bolsa del brazo que casi cayó rodando por el suelo al igual que las monedas.

Cielos, eso había sido _peligroso_.

No se lo pensó dos veces.

El golpe inesperado la había dejado sin aliento, pero si había algo peor que una posible paliza a manos de un atracador, resultaba el gimoteo constante de su hermana durante toda la larga noche por un antojo no satisfecho.

Frenéticamente corrió durante un buen rato. Sus gritos parecían no tener ningún efecto sobre el ladrón, pero a ella le servían para obligarse a avanzar más deprisa. Un gato cruzó y se enredó entre las piernas del delincuente y éste trastabilló, las barritas quedaron atrás mientras continuaba con su huía, y al llegar junto a ellas, Kanae se apoyó en sus rodillas y tomó aire por fin, exhausta.

Todavía sentía el potente latido de su corazón en el pecho cuando su organismo reanudó la alerta.

La luz cegadora de un automóvil le golpeó de lleno en la cara y un par de sombras altas se difuminaron delante de sus ojos.

Kanae Kotonami agarró las chocolatinas, pero nunca llegó a entregarlas.

.

.

.

Kotonami no era la clase de mujer que perdía los estribos con cualquier cosa, pero debía reconocer que aquella situación en particular empezaba a darle dolor de cabeza.

Nunca pensó que moriría así. En realidad, no había pensado mucho sobre la muerte, pero estaba segura de que su inconsciente, por retraído que fuera, no había fantaseado con sus últimos minutos en el centro de una fábrica abandonada, con las manos encadenadas tras la espalda en una silla de la que no podía moverse y las molestas polillas en un viaje constante de la babilla que caía de su boca a la triste lámpara que parpadeaba sobre su cabeza.

Después de recobrar el sentido y despegar los párpados como si pesaran una tonelada, se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola. El entramado había tenido a bien colocar contra su espalda a Chiori, quien parecía entretenida con hacerle cosquillas.

¿De qué mierdas iba todo eso?

La chica pareció darse cuenta de su atención, se volvió hacia ella y aunque no lo dijo pareció tranquilizarse del mismo modo que ella misma tras comprobar que no estaba herida en apariencia.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí —declaró la más joven, porque, claro, ella debía tener escrito en la cara lo bien que se lo estaba pasando siendo víctima de un secuestro—. No he podido aflojar más que un poco las cuerdas, pero ha sido suficiente para alcanzar mi reloj.

Por alguna razón su falta de entusiasmo ante la revelación la dejó algo desilusionada.

—¿Adónde piensas llegar tarde, Chiori? Ah, ya sé, tu cita con el té de las cuatro... ¡Nos han retenido a la fuerza! —gritó exasperada—. He oído sobre esta clase de mafias, lo más probable es que vuelvan a sedarnos y cuando despertemos otra vez tendremos el cuerpo lleno de cicatrices y estaremos más huecas que un perro de porcelana...

—¡Cállate! ¡No estoy mirando la hora! Es el último prototipo de comunicación de la empresa de mis padres, está conectado con el teléfono que me han quitado, pero por suerte no deben haberlo situado demasiado lejos y he sido capaz de activar el geolocalizador y hacer una llamada de emergencia.

Moriría antes de decírselo, pero Kanae debía agradecer a las cuerdas el hecho de no saltar sobre su compañera para darle un beso.

—¡Estamos salvadas! Sólo trata de controlar tu mal genio hasta entonces...

—¿Qué mal genio? ¿Cuál mal genio? ¡Si me dan un palo en la cabeza y me llevan en una camioneta todos los días! —reprochó Kanae. No iba a decirle que tal vez aquél fuese el pan de cada día de la heredera de la compañía más innovadora del planeta, pero no iba a negarse a ella misma el pensamiento.

Algo se removió en las sombras. Aún recordaba el rencor que había sentido en plena disputa con sus compañeras, pero Kanae había llegado a la conclusión de que tal vez se había dejado llevar por ellos en un momento un tanto inapropiado. Los gritos siempre atraían a la hienas.

—No estarán pensando unir fuerzas para escapar, ¿verdad?

Las chicas echaron una mirada al frente. Las picudas punteras de un par de zapatos fue lo primero que atravesó la pompa de luz que las rodeaba y de entre la oscuridad distinguieron lentamente el rostro serio de una chica que no sería mucho mayor que ellas.

_Chica X._

El pequeño letrero dorado a la altura de su pecho parecía presumir de cargar con algo que llevaba detrás una larga historia, pero sobre todo, era imposible no prestar atención al llamativo, indiscreto y familiar mono rosa que la cubría de pies a cabeza.

—Supongo que sí lo hacíais —dijo sin inmutarse—. Desgraciadamente no vais a poder salir de aquí en mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

La aludida apenas curvó los labios. Un instante después se había dividido en dos y ésta a su vez dio lugar a otro par más de réplicas. Todo era negro mas allá del resplandor de la lamparilla, y les llevó un buen rato darse cuenta de que todas eran distintas aunque vistiesen de la misma forma.

La situación empezaba a volverse suave...

Mientras hablaban, las actrices detectaron esa extraña aura de su alrededor. No eran simples presentimientos malignos, ambas llevaban demasiado tiempo conviviendo con cierta muchacha traumatizada como para no detectar que aquellas también llevaban pequeños demonios dentro.

—No nos dais miedo —apuntó Kanae no muy convencida.

—Eso es porque tu alma ya ha morado en las tinieblas, pero el resto del mundo tiembla de horror ante nuestra presencia. Nuestro corazón está podrido —añadió la chica Y con obviedad—. Pronto sabréis de lo que somos capaces.

—En otra ocasión quizá, pero dentro de cinco minutos, cuando me saquen de esta silla, te prometo que te voy a dar la bofetada que hace mucho tiempo debió soltarte tu madre.

—Me gustaría ver cómo lo intentas.

Kotonami estaba a punto de responder con aire de suficiencia, la ayuda que había solicitado Chiori ya había tenido tiempo de sobra para acordonar el edificio y una frase teatral sería algo de lo que Takarada Lory se sentiría orgulloso en esos momentos. Sin embargo, la situación dio un nuevo giro. Como era de esperarse, los ruidos inquietaron a la panda de secuestradoras y tanto Chiori como Kotonami contuvieron expectantes el aliento.

La puerta de metal hizo un ruido crujiente y medio minuto después alguien prendió el interruptor de la sala.

—Ups...

La intrusa abrió los ojos como platos y hasta el ligero rubor en sus mejillas delató que se sentía abochornada, como si de repente hubiese interrumpido algo. Las delincuentes intercambiaron una mirada de incredulidad y Kanae giró el cuello como autómata hacia su maniatada compañera.

—¿KYOKO? Por el amor de Dios, ¿KYOKO? —gruñó como si el acontecimiento no terminara de entrarle en la cabeza—. Tienes una llamada que puede salvarnos la vida, ¿y no se te ocurre contactar a la unidad especial de investigación bélica de tu padre, sino a...? ¿KYOKO?

—¡Era el único número que me sabía de memoria! —se excusó, y tenía motivos para estar enfadada. Al menos ella sí había hecho algo para sacarlas de allí.

La primera miembro de Love Me, quien ya había atado los cabos necesarios para saber lo que estaba sucediendo, se metió la mano en el pecho y saltó por el amplio rellano como si tratara de esquivar un millón de balas invisibles.

—¡Quietas ahí todas! —amenazó con el ceño fuertemente contraído—. Os aconsejo que no me provoquéis, tengo un arma de increíble poder sobrenatural y os juro que no vacilaré en usarla si tratáis de interponeros en mi camino.

Para entonces, las otras dos miembros tenían los ojos en blanco. Kyoko extrajo su mortal armamento y lo izó en el aire, donde un enorme pedrusco ordinario y rayado brillaba ante el resto de impávidos ojos.

—¡Corn! —proclamó poderosa, dejando inclusive espacio a una pausa dramática—. ¡El poder de las hadas me protegerá de todo mal de este mundo corrupto! Ahora, ¡soltad a mis compañeras!

No más de cinco minutos después Mogami Kyoko estaba maniatada junto a la tercera silla que parecía haber estado esperando ahí por ella.

—¡Vamos a morir! —gritó histérica la recién llegada.

—¡Es tu culpa por ser tan descerebrada! —reprochó Amamiya—. Te indiqué claramente la gravedad de la situación...

—Tú la llamaste en primer lugar, ¿qué esperabas que haría? —indicó la mayor. Luego, suspiró cansada y bajó el tono de su voz como si un remordimiento le estuviese taladrando la cabeza—. Dios, nunca tendría que haberme unido a la agencia de este modo, era obvio que algo así acabaría sucediendo en algún momento...

—Sí, claro, ahora hazte la infravalorada...

—¡Yo tampoco acepté la propuesta por gusto! —siguió Mogami.

—¡Tú la inauguraste, para empezar!

La paciencia se fue apagando en el rostro de las delincuentes a medida que la conversación se agravaba, chica Z se llevó un par de dedos a la boca y engulló toda discusión con un potente silbido.

—Bien, hoy es un día importante —declaró chica V—. El departamento más despreciable jamás creado en el mundo del espectáculo se muere, y viendo vuestra reacción, no nos gustaría que un suceso de tanto interés pasara sin que pudiéramos involucrarnos.

Las chicas se voltearon paulatinamente y sus siluetas volvieron a desaparecer en la negrura.

—¡Alto ahí! —exigió Kyoko—. ¿En serio pensáis dejarnos aquí? ¿Creéis que capturándonos, golpeándonos, sepultándonos y reteniéndonos en contra de nuestra voluntad vais a detenernos?

—Kyoko, por favor... —masculló Kanae entre dientes—. Te aseguro que no estás mejorando las cosas...

—¡No me importa! ¿Quién se creen que son para hacernos esto?

Algunas de las desconocidas hicieron oídos sordos a sus protestas, pero la sujeto con el cartel de Chica T se detuvo y dio media vuelta. Algunas de sus compañeras también la imitaron.

—Ya a nadie le importa el _quién_, para ellos somos iguales —apuntó Chica T con mucho detenimiento—. El mundo gira el rostro ante nuestra presencia, somos un producto fallido. La lacra que las compañías ignoran en el espacio falso y ridículo que han construido con novelas superficiales y personajes huecos. No encajamos con los modelos con los que riegan nuestros sentidos, como si algo que no se ajuste a esa perfección debiera ser descartado. ¿Por qué nos temen entonces? —Chica T dejó flotar la pregunta en el aire y las actrices avistaron algo de emoción en sus ojos tan opacos—. Porque aunque somos juguetes rotos, no hemos olvidado la niña que fuimos en el pasado, antes de que hicieran pedazos nuestros sueños.

Durante unos instantes nadie dijo nada, no se oyó ni una exhalación aunque sin saberlo las tres actrices habían llegado a la misma conclusión tenebrosa.

"_Ellas son como nosotras."_

Ninguna tenía un futuro claro, pero luchaban en nombre de lo que habían perdido. No eran como los estereotipados y superficiales protagonistas de las novelas.

Ninguna compañía quería cobijar a un público tan vulgar, que se había dejado engatusar por un hombre ambicioso, o que se había equivocado y echado a perder en la búsqueda de sus sueños o a aquellas que habían renunciado a todo por el bien de alguien más. ¿Ésas? Esas no eran las perfectas muñequitas que deseaban vender a la sociedad. Pero ésas eran sin duda las auténticas guerreras. Las únicas protagonistas de la vida real.

—No nos avergüenza el fracaso. Si sólo una de nosotras logra salir adelante, las demás tenemos una oportunidad.

Kyoko estaba todavía inmersa en la conversación cuando el pelotón de chicas desapareció por completo.

—Me recuerdan un poco... —sugirió Chiori—, ¿a nosotras?

Tras una larga pausa de meditación en silencio, Kanae suspiró.

—No quería el papel, Kyoko.

La aludida la miró repentinamente con ojos absortos, pero su compañera estaba muy seria.

—Para ir a Hollywood, no iba a tomarlo de todos modos.

—Pero, tú fuiste a la audición...

—Sólo quería demostrarme que podía hacerlo, pero no necesito ser una gran estrella internacional para disfrutar de mi trabajo —explicó, y Chiori y Kyoko nunca recordaron haberla escuchado hablar de forma tan sincera—. Amo lo que hago y seguiría haciéndolo incluso aunque tuviese que interpretar en una pequeña verbena delante de cuatro gatos. Actuar es lo único que me importa. Tenía la sensación de que debía esforzarme para llegar más lejos por el bienestar de mi familia, pero sólo estaba presuponiendo cosas. Somos felices con la forma de vida que tenemos, no necesitamos más. —Un recuerdo recóndito le hizo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa—. Además, no creo realmente que pueda vivir lejos de mi legión en miniatura de monstruitos.

Kyoko siguió mirándola sin entender.

—Pero, entonces, ¿por qué te enfadaste?

—Porque no quería perderte —respondió Amamiya, como si hubiese sentido lo mismo.

—¿Chiori?

—¿Qué? —dijo a la defensiva—. Yo ya sé que no soy la persona más generosas del mundo, pero no era por egoísmo o porque me molestase que progresarais con vuestras carreras. Hasta ahora no había sabido lo que era tener alguien en quien apoyarme cuando estaba triste o que me hicieran un estúpido pastel cuando alcanzaba un pequeño logro, y no quería renunciar a eso. —Chiori se mordió los labios y las otras supieron que estaba tratando de retener un sollozo—. Me importa un pepino si la sección fracasa y se va a la mierda, pero nunca voy a arrepentirme de haber formado parte de ella y haberos conocido.

—¡Yo no quiero que nos separemos, chicas!

—¡No llores, Kyoko idiota!

—¡Moko-san, se te están poniendo los ojos rojos!

Las cuerdas que les impedían abrazarse nunca fueron tan molestas como ahora.

Algo tronó en el exterior, enseguida volvieron a ponerse alertas, pero esta vez fue una silueta pequeña la que tomó forma delante de ellas. La desconocida recorrió el lugar y se detuvo frente a la enorme puerta metálica para agarrar una palanca. En cuanto se giró y la luminosidad le dio de lleno detectaron su sonrisa.

—¿M... Maria-chan? —exclamaron las tres al unísono.

La nieta del Presidente les guiñó un ojo, accionó la palanca y la enorme puerta se abrió hacia arriba dando lugar a una enorme recámara repleta de adornos, invitadas, globos y banquetes de refrescos y aperitivos.

Alguien les tocó el hombro, cuando las chicas consiguieron despegar los ojos del acontecimiento, vieron a Chica T, y a Chica Z, y también a otras chicas que no había visto antes deshaciendo sus amarras.

—¿Q-qué... qué demonios significa todo esto? ¡Me estáis asustando! —gruñó Kyoko resguardándose detrás de las espaldas de sus compañeras—. ¿Hay alguna especie de cámara oculta, es eso?

—¡Feliz Primer Aniversario, sección Love Me! —se oyó una voz desde algún incierto lugar hasta que una explosión de gas dejó medio inconscientes a un buen puñado de invitadas hasta que Takarada Lory hiciera acto de presencia en toda su gloria y majestad—. Bueno, debido a un choque de intereses con la Junta de accionistas, me vi obligado a cancelar la fiesta en el edificio como parte de los compromisos oficiales de LME. Pero eso no quiere decir que no sea más divertido celebrarlo en secreto, sin esos tipos gordos trajeados espiándonos.

Kyoko salió con cautela de su escondite y miró anonadada a su alrededor. Cientos de chicas con su uniforme se concentraban por todo el lugar, era como un inquietante y luminoso océano rosa.

—Pero aquí tampoco conozco a nadie...

—Claro que sí —interrumpió Maria, con una resplandeciente sonrisa de ángel y un mono rosa en miniatura que la hacía lucir encantadora—. Ellas son la Caja de Pandora, vuestro club de fans oficial y las personas que os han organizado la fiesta.

Las chicas dieron un respingo como si un súbito escalofrío les hubiese recorrido todo el cuerpo. Maria no tardó en deducir que demasiada información estaba saturando sus cerebros. Con brincos gráciles se acercó a una de ellas.

—A Chica X la despidieron hace seis meses porque su estúpido jefe pensó que ya era demasiado mayor para lograr convertirse en alguien de provecho. Pero supo de las peculiaridades de las miembros de Love Me, de cómo habían salido adelante a pesar de los obstáculos, y un buen día se decidió a matricularse otra vez en la universidad y a abrir su propia boutique de ropa. —Alzó la barbilla sorniente—. Aún queda mucho trabajo por hacer, pero ya ha recibido tres propuestas de algunas firmas de moda. —Enseguida soltó su mano y abrazó las piernas de otra de las chicas—. Un mal tipo le dijo a Chica W que no era nada sin él. Fue duro decirle adiós al hombre que había compartido su vida por tanto tiempo, pero la valentía de Kyoko la ayudó a dar el paso y hoy tiene una vida nueva con un chico extraordinario. Chica M era insegura, como Chiori, Chica J nunca se recuperó de la traición de una amiga, a Chica R le cerraron las puertas por sus desventajas y Chica C siempre me recordó a Kanae...

Una tras otra, Maria fue presentado a las muchachas. Aquellas extrañas que las miraban con expresiones vacilantes entre el bochorno y la admiración se plantaban ante ellas como un espejo, y en él ellas reconocían algo en común que sin embargo las hacía cercanas como si siempre hubiesen estado ahí y formado parte de sus vidas. No era el dolor que de forma dispar todas había padecido, sino el deseo de salir adelante.

—Así que, como ven, nunca han estado solas.

—Pero, ¿por qué no habíamos sabido antes de ellas? ¿Y qué hay del cierre de Love Me? —preguntó Chiori al Presidente.

—Básicamente quería que fuera mi regalo de aniversario —confesó con franqueza—. A diferencia de otros proyectos, Love Me es especial. No es un secreto que no sois del gusto de muchos, en este mundo del espectáculo en donde muchos han perdido el sentido sobre el verdadero valor de las cosas, era difícil que unas chicas que ascendían sin nada más que sus propias fuerzas fuesen aceptadas como sublimes frente a otros que han tenido un camino de rosas que, queda muy bien en las biografías de la wikipedia... La mayoría de las integrantes de vuestro club son imperfectas, como vosotras, ninguna os admira por vuestras virtudes, sino por los muchos defectos con los que a pesar de todo sois capaces de cumplir vuestros propósitos. Eso les da esperanza y es más de lo que cualquier otra sección ha hecho por nadie. No podíamos dejar que renunciaseis a la sección sin saber lo mucho que habíais logrado. Ésa es la razón por la que Love Me nunca podrá cancelarse —continuó Takarada—. No importa si vuestros destinos os llevan por rutas diferentes, la energía que os conecta nunca podrá destruirse. Muchas seguirán vuestro ejemplo y cuando os marchéis, otras ocuparán vuestros puestos, pero el lazo que os une jamás será cortado.

Mientras tanto, Kyoko se frotó los ojos. Debía de estar soñando. Hace una hora pensaba que su existencia era una vergüenza para el mundo y ahora tenía un centenar de personas que las apoyaban. ¡Un centenar de nuevas razones para no rendirse!

—¿Kyoko? —preguntó Kanae con preocupación.

—Creo que no he sido más feliz en mi vida —confesó, y cuando la primera lágrima rodó por sus ojos, no sólo los brazos de Chiori y Kotonami la rodearon, sino el abrumador calor de la marea rosa que las rodeaba.

La velada transcurrió bajo la cadena de sorpresas y espectáculos que caracterizaba a cualquier evento que acababa siendo promovido por Lory. Las invitadas compartieron experiencias, dieron a conocer sus mejores consejos, y desde luego, rieron y disfrutaron como si aquella fuese a ser su última noche en el planeta.

En algún momento de la noche, Chiori le dio un suave codazo en el brazo a Kyoko y esto a su vez alertó a la otra compañera.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—¿Qué? ¿Ya se ha terminado la fiesta...? —Se levantó desconsolada del asiento a punto de armar un caos, antes de que Kanae volviera a sentarla de un tirón.

—Con tu propuesta en Hollywood, tonta. Tienes que aceptarla. Tu meta era llegar a lo más alto, ¿no es así?

—¡Pero no quiero marcharme de aquí! —dijo horrorizada—. No quiero separarme de vosotras.

—Hey, ¿es que no estabas escuchando al Presidente? —intervino Chiori—. No importa dónde estés, no tengas miedo, nosotras siempre te apoyaremos, y además, tu viaje no va a durar por siempre.

Sin embargo, el gesto sombrío de la actriz no hizo más que empeorarse. Negó un par de veces con la cabeza y las lágrimas volvieron a acudir a sus ojos.

—No, no es así. Nada volverá a ser como antes —gimoteó desconsolada—. Nos despediremos en el aeropuerto con la promesa de quedar en las próximas vacaciones, pero Chiori se mudará a Italia donde triunfan los musicales y Moko-san estará demasiado ocupada con la apertura de su teatro como para acordarse de mí, y yo me iré a América, y me casaré, y tendré un hijo maravilloso, igual que le sucedió a Hizuri-san, ¡y entonces no volveré hasta que me salgan canas y yo no...!

La mano derecha de Chiori y la izquierda de Kotonami le taparon a la vez la boca. La chica no pareció calmarse en absoluto, pero al menos estaba dispuesta a escuchar.

—Es verdad —concluyó Kanae con el rostro adusto—. Nada será igual, será mejor. Chiori se pasará la vida viajando por el mundo, pero su residencia siempre estará en el mismo sitio. Nadie es tan idiota de dejar pasar la oportunidad de hacerle la puñeta a Shotaro todos los días... —Y la aludida soltó una carcajada que corroboró el acierto—. Ese teatro que adquiriré, ¿donde estaría? Seguro que necesitaré un par de socias. —La sonrisa brilló en sus usuales labios rígidos, pero de repente disolvió y todo atisbo de burla se fue con ella. Kanae le apretó las manos con firmeza—. Y tú no te quedarás en América eternamente, idiota, porque la única persona de la que estás enamorada y con la cual formarás una familia, vive aquí.

Aquel futuro precioso dio un palpito de vida a su corazón. Sus amigas compartieron una carcajada divertida y a Kyoko se le iluminaron los ojos.

_Ese día llegaría pronto. Tenía el presentimiento._

Takarada Lory se tallaba los ojos mientras fingía que no había estado escuchando la conversación y Maria saltó repentina hacia ellas.

—Hablando de Tsuruga-san —adelantó la niña—. ¿Alguien lo ha visto?

Un murmullo creciente se extendió por todo el local, las miembros de Love Me se unieron también a la búsqueda y un par de chicas de la Caja de Pandora silbaron con despreocupación mientras se preguntaban en dónde demonios habían dejado aparcada aquella furgoneta.

Bueno, ya lo habían advertido antes, ninguna era perfecta, pero juntas eran mejores; ésa era en definitiva su razón de ser.

_**Fin**_


End file.
